Cath Shee
Cath Shee Medium Magical Beast Hit Dice: 4d10+8 (30 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 16 (+4 Dex, +2 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+7 Attack: Bite +8 melee (1d6+3) Full Attack: Bite +8 melee (1d6+3) and 2 claws +3 melee (1d3+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, pounce, rage, rake 1d3+1 Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., dimension door, low-light vision, scent, spell resistance 13 Saves: Fort +6, Ref +8, Will +2 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 19, Con 15, Int 6, Wis 13, Cha 9 Skills: Balance +13, Hide +9, Jump +20, Listen +4, Move Silently +9, Spot +4, Survival +2* Feats: Alertness, TrackB, Weapon Finesse Environment: Any forest Organization: Solitary, pair, or family (mated pair plus 1-6 kittens) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually chaotic neutral or chaotic good Advancement: 5-7 (Medium), 8-12 (Large) Level Adjustment: - This greenish-gray feline is about the size of a mountain lion, with large tufted ears and wide golden eyes. Also known as faerie cats, cath shee are cunning feline predators found in sylvan woodlands. Legends claim that they were created by Corellon Larethian for his beloved elves. Mated pairs of cath shee will furiously defend each other and their offspring. A cath shee stands about 4 feet tall at the shoulder weighs up to 400 pounds. COMBAT Cath shee are efficient, ferocious predators. They prefer to lie in wait for prey, then dimension door to make a devastating surprise attack. Dimension Door (Su): A cath shee can teleport, as dimension door (caster level 8th), once per round as a free action. The ability affects only the cath shee, which never appears within a solid object and can act immediately after teleporting. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a cath shee must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can rake. Pounce (Ex): If a cath shee charges a foe, it can make a full attack, including two rake attacks. Rage (Ex): A cath shee that witnesses its mate or offspring take damage in combat flies into a berserk rage on its next turn, clawing and biting madly until either it or its opponent is dead. It gains +4 to Strength, +4 to Constitution, and –2 to Armor Class. The creature cannot end its rage voluntarily. Rake (Ex): Attack bonus +8 melee, damage 1d3+1. Skills: Cath shee have a +8 racial bonus on Balance and Jump checks and a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. *Cath shee have a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. Training a Cath Shee To be trained, a cath shee must have a friendly attitude toward the trainer. A cath shee usually has a friendly attitude toward trainers who are elves or who have elf blood (such as half-elves), provided the trainer supplies the cath shee with sustenance for at least a few days and has not attacked or mistreated the creature. A cath shee is indifferent (at best) toward most other creatures. Changing a cath shee's attitude requires a wild empathy check (with the normal -4 penalty applied against magical beasts). A character can use a Diplomacy check instead, provided the character has some way to communicate with the cath shee. Training a friendly cath shee requires a Handle Animal check. An elf (or a creature with elf blood) can train a cath shee without penalty, but the Handle Animal DCs for any other trainer increase by 5 (in addition to the normal +5 increase to DCs for training a magical beast). The time require depends on the tricks or task the cath shee must learn, as noted in the Handle Animal skill description. Category:Magical beasts